las dos caras de una misma moneda
by o.O Lizzy-chan O.o
Summary: dos jovenes... un pasado similar...y dos formas totalmente diferentes de tomarla...  este es un one-shot...espero les agrade n.n


Las dos caras de una misma moneda

Es una mañana del diez de febrero, los pájaros cantan y una fresca brisa de invierno baila por entre las ramas de los árboles, mientras que en una habitación de la ciudad de domino una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos color azul cual zafiro se remueve entre sus sabana despertándose de un sueño sumamente renovador.(XD)

La joven castaña desayuno sola en su casa, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, hace ya cinco años que lo venia haciendo, dejo de pensar en eso y se preparo para ir al colegio.

_es verdad mañana tenemos examen de biología, menos mal que estuve estudiando toda la semana _pensaba anzu mientras caminaba hacia la preparatoria de Domino City

_espero que haya alguien en el salón cuando llegue porque seria deprimente quedarme a esperar a los chicos sola como una tonta._

-bien ya llegue- dice anzu entrando al salón y al no poder ver a nadie -huy! pero que manga de perezosos que son todos en este curso, por que hoy se les ocurre llegar mas tarde a todos!- exclama la ojiazul caminando hacia su pupitre, pero para su sorpresa al tomar asiento y voltear la vista hacia su izquierda, dos pupitres mas allá se encuentra con un par de ojos violáceos y una mirada tan fría como un glaciar, cuyo dueño era un joven tricolor de cuerpo bien formado y estatura media, estaba viéndola con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-h-hola, Motou, no sabia que estabas acá, lo... lo siento- se disculpa apenada por su comentario anterior.

-Hmp...- es toda la respuesta que recibe del tricolor, mientras este vuelve su vista al libro en su pupitre, pero sin poder contenerse le dice con un tono de superioridad y arrogancia, aun sin mirarla - no es que todos lleguen tarde justo hoy, lo que sucede es que ocurrió el milagro de que anzu masaki por primera vez llega temprano a clase- dicho esto el sigue con lo suyo como si anzu no existiera.(n/a: disculpen, lo de llegar tarde suele pasarme a mi casi siempre.¬¬. bueno... siempre...jeje)

_"argh... y este quien se cree que es para venir a hablarme así, es un..." _pensaba una furiosa anzu

-Oye, seria bueno que seas mas amable con las persona, no crees?, el ser nuevo no te da derecho a comportarte así, o acaso al señoríto no le enseñaron modales?-soltó la ojiazul ironizando la ultima parte.

-Hmp...Lo mismo digo, `señorita`, es que no le enseñaron a dejar que la gente que realmente desea estudiar lo haga en paz?- retruca este para fastidio de anzu.

_"este maldito engreído, me las va a pagar, naturalmente no me fastidiaría con comentarios como ese, pero, este acabó con mi paciencia desde un principio... De todas formas, como que no lo dejo est..."_ anzu sale de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Atem Motou el nuevo chico genio de la clase esta estudiando antes de clases en lugar de mirar por la ventana como siempre lo hace

- disculpa que me entrometa en tus asuntos Motou, pero, acaso estas estudiando para el examen de mañana?- interroga la ojiazul.

_Motou..._ ya estaba empezando a mosquearle que esa ojiazul le llamase por el apellido, nadie, a excepción de los profesores, le llamaba así, eso era estupido, quien se creía esa niñita para venir a hacerse la importante aparentando seriedad, pero ya le enseñaría el que es tratar con una persona fría

-eso no te incumbe masaki- respondió Atem, con una mirada que decía claramente "piérdete de mi vista"

-OYE! Solo quería ver si podía ayudarte maldito engreí...- anzu no pudo terminar la frase cuado diviso al tricolor viéndola con unos ojos que le provocaron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalada.

_"...y ahora que hago... por favor chicos apresúrense a llegar..." _pensaba anzu casi temblando por la mirada de furia que le dedicaba el ojivioleta, y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuhadas por el cielo, se abre la puerta del salón.

-hola, anzu como estas?- pregunta el chico que acaba de entrar

-Ryou, no sabes el gusto que me da verte- dice la ojiazul abrazándolo, a lo que al aludido se le nota un leve sonrojo.

_"esa niñita, como se atreve a insultarme y a decir que yo, el gran Atem Motou necesito ayuda!" "hmm... aunque si lo pienso...ella solo quería ayudarme... Espera!..., pero en que rayos estoy pensando!, que estupidez" _

Toca el timbre del comienzo de clases y todos toman asiento. entra el profesor y comienza a dictar la clase, pasan no mas de diez minutos cuando la puerta del salón se abre bruscamente, dejando ver a dos jóvenes, uno era rubio de ojos café y el otro era castaño y con un peinado en punta, estaban muy agitados, al parecer debido a que estaban corriendo para llegar a clases.

-lo... lo se-sentimos m-mucho...-se disculpan los recién llegados aun agitados por la corrida (n/a: que quede claro que corrieron al colegio. eh... ¬¬.) y sin decir nada mas se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos.

-hola, jonouichi que sucedió?- le pregunta Ryou al rubio

-lo que sucedió fue que honda se quedo dormido, y no me paso a buscar a tiempo- responde jono (n/a: lo llamo jono xq me da flojera escribir el nombre completo. jeje XD)

-oye, es verdad que me levante tarde pero cuando te pase a buscar, tu aun estabas durmiendo- replica honda, y antes de que pudieran elevar el tono de voz en su discusión se oye..."hagan silencio"... ante esto ambos reaccionaron y se calmaron.

Durante la tercera hora...

-... y así concluye el décimo párrafo de la segunda enmienda de nuestra constitución nacional... -(n/a: ¬¬. no pregunten). Estaban en la hora de derecho y mas de la mitad del curso ya se había quedado dormido ( n/a: n0n quien no?) sin mencionar que el resto apenas podía mantenerse concentrado en lo que decía el profesor.

Anzu estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, pero primero decide echar un vistazo al panorama que tenia a su alrededor, pero cuando lo hace ve algo que le llama mucho la atención.

_"acaso eso es..." _no, era imposible, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, allí, dos pupitres hacia su izquierda se encontraba Atem en lo que parecía un estado de nervios...pero _¿porque?..._y la respuesta vino a ella al ver el libro de biología que Atem parecía leer una y otra vez _" ya decía yo que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo"_ pensaba anzu al sacar la conclusión de que, el no entendía nada de biología.

Sonó la campana del receso para almorzar, todos los alumnos se dirigían al comedor, anzu iba con sus amigos camino a la cafetería para comprar algo y comer, cuando la ojiazul puede distinguir que un joven tricolor se dirigía a la biblioteca. No es como que ella estuviese al pendiente de uno de los chicos mas sexy de la escuela, no señor, lo que sucede es que su cabello es tan extrañamente llamativo que no hay quien lo confunda. Tomó aire y pensó dos veces lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se despidió de sus amigos y se retiró.

En la biblioteca, puede verse al joven tricolor sentado en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la entrada, parece ser que se encuentra estudiando, o al menos intentándolo_. ¡Rayos!_ si tan solo hubiese tenido esa materia en el instituto en el que estuvo anteriormente al actual...

Estaba realmente frustrado, como era posible que el no consiguiera entender prácticamente nada de esa materia en el mes que estuvo allí, _desesperante... _así se sentía intentar lidiar con esa materia de la cual el no conocía nada. Estaba a punto de tomar el libro y mandarlo al mismo demonio, cuando escucho una risita muy dulce ante sus oídos.

-tal parece que el gran Motou tiene un problema- dijo burlonamente Anzu mientras tomaba asiento al lado del chico, el cual la miraba con el seño levemente fruncido

-no se de que hablas- contesto el ojivioleta haciéndose el desentendido

-oye, sabes, deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso, no lo crees...Atem?- le hablo muy dulcemente la ojiazul.

Atem sintió que algo calido llenaba su pecho cuando escucho que lo llamaba por su nombre y le hablaba muy dulcemente, creyó estar alucinando ya que, desde que llego a la preparatoria de Domino City, siempre peleaban sea por una cosa o por otra siempre terminaban enojados, pero después de algunos días así el lo encontró divertido y se le antojaba agradable la sensación de saber que al menos una chica no se interesaba por el por su físico, porque esa era la razón por la que todas las chicas prácticamente lo acosaban, si, esa chica era diferente.

Por otro lado, Anzu aun pensaba que no era tarde para pegar media vuelta y salir de la biblioteca lo mas rápido posible ya que, al estar tan cerca de ese muchacho tan endemoniadamente sexy estaba haciendo mella en su cerebro _¡malditas hormonas!_...pero lo que mas la confundió, por así decirlo, fue que decir su nombre se sentía muy bien, pero pensándolo mas detenidamente...

-ja!- soltó una carcajada seca el tricolor sacando bruscamente a Anzu de su ensimismamiento - yo no soy orgulloso, yo solo...- no pudo continuar ya que por alguna estupida razón se perdió en los azules ojos de su acompañante, mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza _¡jodidas hormonas! _-yo...- _recupera la compostura atem_ se abofeteaba mentalmente el tricolor- emmm, ¿que querías?- pregunta cambiando drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación, cosa que anzu nota, mas no dice nada y solo sonríe "inocentemente"

-veras yo solo venia por un libro y te vi aquí, cuando me acerque pude verte realmente frustrado así que -pausa- quería saber si te gustaría que te ayude a estudiar para biología Motou- lo soltó tan rápido que hasta pareció temer el arrepentirse a mitad de la frase

-hmp, no necesito ayuda- dijo desviando la mirada por unos segundos, cuando la volvió para ver a la castaña, esta tenia una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona como diciendo "¿enserio?" -ok, tal vez si - pausa- pero quita esa cara- acepto entre dientes

-ok ^.^- respondió ella, y girándose para tomar el libro, comenzó -bien primero que nada veremos como comienza la división celular dentro del cuerpo de los seres vivos- atem solo asintió

Así se pasó el receso, Anzu le explicaba todo muy detalladamente para que Atem lo entendiera, se saltaron la hora siguiente de clases la cual era la última de ese día. La castaña recibió un mensaje de sus amigos preguntándole si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondió que no se preocuparan y que no la esperaran ya que tenía algo importante que hacer. Atem, por su parte, se sentía extraño, la compañía de esa joven era agradable, también se sorprendió al ver que entendía a la perfección todo lo que ella le explicaba, era algo increíble.

las horas pasaban y ambos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, pero de vez en cuando se mandaban miradas furtivas, por las cuales al ser descubiertos, en el caso de atem, este volteaba su rostro al libro, mientras que anzu al ser descubierta in fraganti solo le sonreía nerviosamente. Así se pasó el resto de la tarde, ya cuando habían acabado de estudiar todas las unidades que serian evaluadas se dieron cuenta de algo...

-kyyaaaa!- grito anzu de la nada, asustando al ojivioleta

-¿que sucede?- pregunto alarmado el tricolor

-mira la hora! -Pausa- acabo de perderme mi novela favorita!- atem cae estilo anime, luego se levanta con una gota en la cabeza

-solo era eso- suspiro -ven, será mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde- hablo con tono cansado el tricolor

-bien, por cierto...¿donde vives Motou?- pregunta anzu mientras salen de la escuela y al ver el cielo, puede notar que varias nubes de tormenta se acercaban -oh no! seguramente mañana lloverá...u.u-

-hmp- "contesta" atem -te acompaño a tu casa Masaki- dijo como si nada

Anzu se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y asintió. El camino al la casa de anzu no era muy largo ya que se encontraba a cinco cuadras de la escuela, en el trayecto no cruzaban palabra, y un gran silencio los acompañaba en su recorrido, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Por una parte, iba Atem abofeteándose mentalmente por haber hablado mas de lo debido, y es que no estaba en sus planes querer acompañar a la castaña a su casa, lo que sucedió fue que en sus labios se colaron palabras que el no tenia intenciones de mencionar _me estoy volviendo loco_ pensó, el estar con esa ojiazul era confuso.

Por otro lado, Anzu no sabia o no comprendía del todo los nervios que la carcomían por dentro, iba meditando el por que de todo lo que hizo ese día, desde querer ayudar a ese joven tricolor, hasta el haber aceptado su compañía, y es que no era como que le desagradara, todo lo contrario, ese joven le inspiraba una seguridad inigualable, pero a la vez se sentía confundida, el estar con ese ojivioleta era confuso.

y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban frente a la casa de anzu

-bien hasta aquí llego- habló atem- yo...yo...-_Ra que difícil es esto_ -...quería...darte las gracias- finalizo la frase sin respirar, y es que no era para menos, el ya había olvidado la ultima vez que tuvo que dar las gracias

Anzu le miró sorprendida, jamás creyó que el le daría las gracias -no hay problema- le sonrió dulcemente - será mejor que entre, nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta -cuídate -pausa- ...Atem- finalizo entrando a la casa

-tu también...-susurró el tricolor -...anzu- y con eso se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa, que no quedaba para nada cerca.

Ya era el gran día!...o tal vez no... solo era el día en el que les tomarían el examen de biología, atem, como muy pocas veces se lo había visto, estaba con los nervios de punta, repasando una y mil veces los apuntes que tomó el día anterior en las "clases" de anzu_...anzu..._ otra vez pensando en ella, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien puesto que esa castaña ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, esa chica lo descolocaba, siempre tan alegre y con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando el solo sonreía de medio lado, si es que lo hacia, cuando se burlaba de alguien, ella era completamente opuesta a el. _Basta!_ se abofeteo mentalmente _mejor concéntrate en estudiar _se recriminaba a si mismo.

Por otro lado, totalmente ajena al los pensamientos del tricolor, anzu se deleitaba de lo lindo con la escena ante sus ojos, _ver a atem hecho un manojo de nervios no es algo que se vea todos los días_ pensaba divertida mientras veía a atem casi arrancarse los pelos de lo nervioso que se encontraba. Ese joven la tenia muy confundida, siempre mostrándose tan serio y resevado como si no le importase lo que le pasara al mundo, pero ella podía ver en esos ojos, que ante la mayoría de las personas eran inexpresivos, un deje de dolor irremediable, ella sabia perfectamente lo que era eso, por esa razón ese joven llamaba tanto su atención, si bien lo comprendía, ella sabia perfectamente que eran totalmente opuestos, como las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Ya habían acabado el examen y a todos les había ido "aparentemente" bien. Como la hora de biología era la ultima del día, todos iban camino a sus lockers, como estos quedaban frente a las ventanas pudieron ver como comenzaba a llover

-oh no! olvide el paraguas!- gritó jono, luego se volteó a ver a su hermanita menor, que lo miraba con resignación -lo siento mucho shizuka- se disculpó con ella

-no importa hermano, ya estoy acostumbrada...u.u -contestó

-no se preocupen- les habló anzu con una dulce sonrisa- usen el mío- les ofreció su paraguas

-pero, anzu y tu?- preguntó algo apenado el rubio

- no se preocupen, tengo otro en mi locker, será mejor que se vayan antes de que su madre se enfade con ustedes, adiós!- los despidió ya cuando iban camino a la salida

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ordenar sus libro en el locker, se despidió de Honda y de Ryou que ya iban de salida, se cambio los zapatos y respiró profundo al ver que era la ultima que quedaba en el colegio. Suspiró

-supongo que tendré que mojarme un poco u.u- habló en voz alta pensando en que estaba sola

-¿por que haces eso?- se escucho a una voz muy varonil que ella conocía muy bien

-¿que cosa, motou?- pregunto ya comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

-lo de tu paraguas, ¿que no ves como está lloviendo afuera? o acaso eres tonta masaki- le respondió burlón el tricolor

-eso no te incumbe, y si se los pasé fue porque quise- hizo una pausa- aunque no se porque te tengo que rendir cuentas a ti- le espetó cuando ya salían del edificio y sentían la lluvia correr sobre ellos- además... tu tampoco tienes uno, ¿por que me molestas entonces?-

_por que la molestaba?_ era una muy buena pregunta, _porque me gusta hacerlo... _quiso responder _porque cuando lo hago me olvido de todo... _quiso decirle, pero había un pequeño problema...su orgullo... si, era eso lo que no le permitía decirle a esa castaña, que ahora caminaba a su lado, todo lo que le hacia sentir cuando estaban juntos, esas mariposas que parecían revolotear dentro de el cuando ella le miraba dulcemente, y mejor ni hablar de la fiesta que montaban sus hormonas al ver como el uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo y delineaba sus bien formadas curvas, nada de eso era capaz de decirle porque creía que si lo hacia seria aceptar que ella le gusta, y eso era como claudicar ante un sentimiento que le habían arrebatado ya hacia tantos años. Así que solo decidió cortar por lo sano.

-hmp...- fue toda la contestación del tricolor hacia la castaña mientras sentía la fuerte lluvia calar sus huesos.

-oh! entiendo, sabes? deberías inventar algo así como un "hmpccionario" para que la gente te comprenda- hizo una pausa ante la cara de "what" del tricolor -...si y que diga algo así como _"hmpccionario, de español a hmp y de hmp a español"... _sip eso seria de mucha ayuda ^3^-

-...- atem la miraba con cara de _"Ra apiádate del alma de esta pobre criatura"_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña esta, al ver al tricolor casi temblar del frío, lo invitó a pasar. El joven "atem- 100% orgullo- motou" aceptó a regañadientes ante las insistencias de la castaña. Anzu subió al piso de arriba a cambiarse y a buscarle algo de ropa a su compañero de clase para que se vistiera con ropa seca, lo que le pasó fueron unas prendas que pertenecían a su padre. Una vez que estuvieron con vestidos y sus prendas habían sido puesta a lavar por la castaña ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en un sofá en el living bebiendo choco-chan!...digo chocolate calientito. El silencio que los rodeaba era tan incomodo que hasta se podía oír por sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Por tal motivo, atem, como el hombre que era decidió cortar ese tenso silencio

-...y...- comenzó, no se le venia nada a la cabeza, el no era el tipo de personas que comienzan una conversación, pero se arriesgó -...y tus padres no dirán nada porque dejes que un extraño entre a tu casa?- preguntó como único tema que encontró, pero al segundo de haberlo hecho se arrepintió con toda el alma al ver como la cara de la castaña componía una expresión de dolor que el bien conocía

-...yo...ellos...- respiró profundo y se tranquilizó-...ellos fallecieron- dijo con voz impersonal-...en un accidente- prosiguió -...vivo sola, no te preocupes.

atem la miraba entre sorprendido y totalmente sacado de onda, aunque era prácticamente lo mismo, era imposible que una persona tan alegre y dulce como ella hubiese pasado por ese dolor y sufrimiento que lo convirtieron a el en lo que era, la admiraba, jamás creyó conocer a alguien tan fuerte, a alguien tan...tan... única, porque así era como la veía como a una persona que supo sobreponerse a una situación tan difícil para salir adelante_...inexplicable..._ así definía lo que sentía en esos momentos por esa chica, ya no era el solo hecho de tener alguien a quien molestar el querer tenerla cerca, sino la paz que ella le transmitía con cada mirada, con cada sonrisa, con cada palabra _oh! por Ra! _ya no lo aguantaba, estaba dispuesto a dejar su GRAN orgullo de lado por esa dulce, fuerte y encantadora chica.

Por otro lado, anzu miraba a ese joven que estaba a escaso un metro de ella con, como podría llamársele a eso? _...anhelo..._ si eso con anhelo, ella anhelaba que atem le abriera su corazón y le contase todo lo que sus ojos destilaban, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que en ese momento podía observar en los ojos del tricolor, porque por alguna extraña razón ella sentía como que el deseaba desahogar todo eso, así como ella lo hizo una vez, y luego de eso pudo seguir con su vida. Ella anhelaba que ese muchacho la comprendiera y que se dejara comprender.

-te comprendo...- hablo después de un tiempo el tricolor, y mirando fijamente a los ojos azules que tenia enfrente, como queriendo tomar fuerzas prosiguió -...se lo que se siente perderlo todo de un momento a otro...- anzu estaba impactada, el, estaba dejando su orgullo de lado, para hablar, con ella -...pero...- calló unos momentos, para el era difícil hablar de eso-...a diferencia de los tuyos... a mis padres los asesinaron...- finalizó casi en un susurro, mas anzu lo escuchó

_...los asesinaron..._ esas dos palabras hicieron que en un segundo el interior de anzu se colmara de un sentimiento de injusticia para con el ojivioleta, eso era terrible. Pudo ver como el la miraba profundamente como esperando alguna clase de respuesta por parte de ella, pero, ..._que decirle..._ las palabras no salían de su boca, todas las cosas que podría decirle para reconfortar el alma de ese joven, morían en su garganta y comenzaban a formar un nudo allí.

Fué entonces que lo decidió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña se había abalanzado contra el tricolor, quien ensanchó enormemente los ojos al sentir ese calido abrazo, por el cual anzu deseaba trasmitirle toda la paz y tranquilidad que el se merecía, todo el cariño y amor que el necesitaba, todos los sentimientos que en ese momento burbujeaban en el interior de su corazón.

-...siento mucho todo lo que hallas tenido que pasar tu solo- comenzó la castaña con voz amortiguada ya que tenia su rostro hundido en el cuello de atem -...pero créeme cuando te digo que a partir de ahora... ya no estarás solo- finalizó

Atem se sentía bendecido por los dioses, esa castaña había pronunciado las palabras que el tanto anhelaba escuchar, unas palabras que poco a poco comenzaron a llenar el vacío de su corazón-...gracias...- fue lo único que pronunció antes de corresponder el abrazo de la ojiazul. la estrecho tan fuerte como quien no quiere deja la cosa, ahora el se sentía completo, lleno de alegría porque por primera vez en tantos años volvía a sentir esa calidez en su pecho que decía claramente que lo que sentía por esa castaña era cariño, talvez sea algo mas que eso, pero, _cada cosa en su momento..._

...y así es como acaba una historia que recién comienza, una historia en la que dos jóvenes descubrirán que el amor es algo que se forma por dos corazones y dos almas que se comprenden mutuamente...

FIN

_Nee... que les pareció, raro no?... la verdad no se como logré hacer esto con las miles de cosas que tengo pendientes me hice un tiempo para subirles este one-shot que esta especialmente dedicado a todas las buenas chicas del club atem-yami x tea-anzu, y mas específicamente a la presi ¡castigo cumplido presi-sama! _

_Con respecto a lo que escribí, como se habrán dado cuenta como el titulo lo dice "las dos caras de la misma moneda" hace referencia a que dos personar que sufrieron una perdida muy similar lo toman de dos formas muy distintas, al principio no sabia que hacer, la verdad lo que mas me cuesta de escribir es comenzar...raro verdad?_

Witchy: _si rarita vos, que te tardaste dos días en escribirlo en una hoja con lápiz y te tomaste otro (el día de hoy) para pasarlo a la compu u.u eres...rara..._

_Si, si lo se, pero en fin espero les halla gustado y que me dejen sus bellísimos reviews..._

_Me encantaría saber la opinión de mis lectoras...vamos n.n no cuesta nada...solo le das al botoncito de abajo y ya n.n_

_Nos leemos en la próxima historia de atem-anzu que estoy comenzando a escribir (otra vez ¬¬) será un long-fic espero les agrade_

_Nos leemos prontitoooo...n.n ¡good-bye!_


End file.
